The Fusion
The Fusion is a global unity technology, aimed to change all the Homelanders from their various default states to the sole state of perfection. Overview No matter how good and effective a natural society is, no matter how well-established social institutes are and no matter how developed technologies currently are, various problems, issues, reciprocal reproaches and general tension are the inevitable companions of any such society. The Homelanders' had been doing everything in their power to create an egalitarian, tension-free society without any conflicts, but the long decades of empirical evidences had concluded: none of those hard efforts are able to prevent negativity between social groups. Sexes, genders, sexualities, ethnicities, ideologies and many other similar factors had been dividing the Homelanders. Creation of the servers (supplied with energy by the orbital solar stations at that date) and mind uploading technology, along with first reliable synthetic bodies, made of titanium alloys, reinforced with carbon and boron nitride nanotubes and powered up by smallest nuclear reactros physically possible to operate (with fuel extracted mostly from seawater), had come to be known as the critical point. Despite their differences, no Homelander wanted to begin their journey towards the Singularity carrying the burden of unsolved social issues. They decided to use that new technology to end those problems, once and for all. Cognitive abilities and physical state Genetic and other innate differences play a major role in defining abilities in learning, processing information and overall productivity in scientific fields. Process of learning and training can boost such abilities, but innate traits give significant advantages, thus making two individuals, with the same level of training but with different innate traits, perform differently in the same field. Physical abilities are defined by innate traits as well, especially by sex and, to a lesser extent, race, and exercises can only bring an individual's performance so far, compared to those who are genetically predisposed for having better physical abilities. The Fusion addresses both of these problems by maximizing these abilities in each individual and bringing everyone to the level of the best ones in each and every field, from science to physical activities. It doesn't make everyone to do the same, but rather gives the even start, from which an individual can take any path they want. For example, an astrophysicist and a chemist took different routes in science, but the Fusion gives the former the same innate abilities in chemistry (which are also the best abilities to possibly have) as the latter, and the latter has the same innate abilities in astrophysics as the former. Process Two SCs (stellar cycles) had passed until the Homelanders were finally ready to begin the Fusion. All their minds had been transformed into self-awared quantum AIs and instantly uploaded to the servers. When the last Homelander had been uploaded, the Fusion had begun. This process, albeat complex, had been performed without any issues. It had drastically changed all those evolutionary traits that had predetermined a vast majority of social troubles. All cons had been removed, all pros had been saved and enhanced. It roughly took 20 hours to change the Homelanders once and for all. Aftermath When the Homelanders' AIs had been uploaded to their new bodies, they had learned immideately that from here on out they are free from the 'tyranny of biochemistry'. Genders and sexes, along with sexualities, had fused into one, saving all pros and removing all cons. Now the Homelanders decide who they will be attracted to and what genitals will the have, not their genes or biochemistry. Ethnicities and ideologies had gone, clearing the path for the single specie of sapient synthetic-organic hybrids, united by the common goals and virtues, such as mutuality and compassion. The Fusion had finally freed them and granted the true, unbound sapience, dramatically accelerating their development in the process. Category:Technologies